


A Visit From Mr. Tophat

by labyfan1313



Category: Are You Afraid of the Dark?
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labyfan1313/pseuds/labyfan1313
Summary: One shot: Based on the Are You Afraid of the Dark? 2019 Miniseries. Mr. Tophat appears on Rachel's ceiling one night. Smut ensues from there. Mr. Tophat x Rachel
Relationships: Mr. Tophat/Rachel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	A Visit From Mr. Tophat

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any inaccuracies or lack of details as I've only seen parts 2 and 3 of the show once.  
Warnings: Slight non-con. And depending on your point of view or where you live: Underage. (Age of consent is generally between 14-18.) I put Rachel at 15 in the show. Or you can think of it as an alternate timeline where she is a bit older. I considered doing an original character that is older but this scene was already set up in the show and it makes more sense to use an established character.

A Visit From Mr. Tophat

by Genni Stanfer (Nov 2019)

Rachel lay in bed tossing and turning. Troubling images raced through her mind. There was a man, just a shadow. Something she couldn't focus on no matter how hard she tried. She thought if she could just reach him all her questions would be answered. She'd finally have found what she was searching for. Some elusive memory, something from long ago that she'd forgotten. Yet fear gripped her. She knew deep down that if she were finally able to reach him, she would not like what she discovered. He was dangerous, she knew. Why did she still seek him out in her dreams? This was all wrong. It didn't make any sense. She was running through a fog until finally a spotlight cut through the mist to present an outline of a figure wearing a top hat and holding a cane. Before she could make out his face, she heard a sinister laugh. Then she woke with a start, her eyes flying open. Staring straight up at her ceiling, she gasped.

There he was, grinning down at her – Mr. Tophat. The shadow in her dreams, the person that she drew. Now that figment had become reality. She could see him clearly in the moonlight streaming in through her window. He held a finger to his lips, warning her to be quiet. He threw something down at her. She picked it up from her chest to see what it was. It was a gold coin with a scorpion on one side. But just as soon as she looked at it, it vanished from her hands. Before she could stop to think about what it meant, she glanced up at him again and saw him pointing towards her closed bedroom door. She heard a quiet scraping sound coming from that direction, then a faint click. He had magically locked her door. She turned her attention back to the ceiling and suddenly she was drifting up towards him. She was too paralyzed with fear to scream. She was afraid of what he'd do if she did anyway. He seemed like a snake coiled and still, but ready to strike with a deadly bite if she made one wrong move.

She finally reached him, her body lightly brushing against his. Her arms hung out from her sides. She couldn't move her body it seemed. He reached out one gloved hand and cupped her face.

"There you are," he whispered. "You've been looking for me, haven't you?"

She wanted to shake her head in denial, but couldn't. Her eyes widened with fear. What would he do? His fingertips lightly grazed down her neck raising goose bumps on her skin as they went and causing her nipples to harden unexpectedly. He bent his head down to her and took her mouth with his while his right hand cupped the back of her head. Her heart raced and began to pound. From fear she told herself. It could only be fear. It couldn't be from anything else.

The hand that had been trailing down her neck reached the collar of her PJ t-shirt and easily stretched the thin material down under her right breast. He proceeded to squeeze the now exposed mound, pinching and flicking her nipple, the cool leather of the glove quickly warming to her hot skin. She couldn't control herself. She moaned into his mouth. She would have arched her back except there was no need suspended as she was with her chest already close to him and her limbs hanging down.

He broke the kiss and smiled in satisfaction. Then she felt them drifting down towards her bed. Now she could feel the weight of him on top of her, but she also seemed to have control of her body again. She was beginning to come to her senses. This was wrong—

Her thoughts were interrupted when the cane appeared in his hand and he moved it quickly in a small circle over her then away. Her clothes instantly vanished. She was about to cry out in shock when the shaft of the cane was suddenly pressing across her throat.

"Ah-ah. Remember what I said? Quite. Any trouble out of you and you'll see what this cane can really do."

The red crystal glowed by her face in warning. The scorpion which sat below it seemed poised and ready to attack. He applied a bit more pressure and the glint in his eyes told her he wasn't joking. She didn't dare even try to breathe.

He saw her submission and slowly removed the cane from her throat leaving a red mark behind. Instead of taking it away completely, he slowly trailed the head of it down between her breasts, down her stomach, around her belly button then lower still . . . Now between her legs, he rubbed it against her entrance.

Though the cane was gone from her throat she still felt like she couldn't breathe, her breath catching with what he was doing to her. Her arms seemed to be magically pinned to the pillow beside her head now. Something clenched low inside of her. She fought the urge to raise her hips. This was so wrong. He was evil, yet she yearned for something she couldn't name. Against her will, she was sure, because she couldn't accept that she willing craved to feel those soft looking lips on hers again or on her body even. Craved to hear his voice which always seemed to sound strained with emotions as he spoke with all his attention on only her. Craved to have him touch her and more . . .

He pushed the cane against her a little. He grinned with pleasure at how her body jerked without her consent. But another time perhaps he'd go further down this track. The cane disappeared and he descended upon her again, his lips crushing hers. The velvet of his jacket brushed against her sensitive nipples. Why did she have to be naked and he fully dressed? His mouth softened on hers. His kisses slowing, lingering, seemed to be drawing her life force from her, taking pleasure in her essence. Yet she was warming to those more tender kisses. How could she be this stupid? How could she enjoy this? She had to be under his spell she told herself. Just had to be.

His lips trailed down her neck and over the swell of her breast until he was sucking on her erect nipple. She gasped silently. His right hand played with her other breast and she was arching into him, her hips now moving restlessly. All she could see was his top hat in front of her, which even that he still wore. She longed for him to take it off so she could run her fingers through the thick wavy hair she saw poking out from underneath, although she couldn't move her hands anyway. She felt a sharp sting on her breast as he gave it a little nip before raising his head to look at her. Then finally he took off his hat and set it upside down on her night stand. He slowly removed his gloves, before a hand went to cup her between her legs.

"Now tell me," he whispered. "What do you want to do?"

"I - I want to touch you." She couldn't stop herself from saying it. The words just came out almost against her will. Why, why was she attracted to him? Why was she letting him do this to her? Why did it seem she wanted this? Her arms were now free from their invisible hold. She couldn't stop herself from cautiously reaching up to his head and lacing her fingers in his hair. She tightened her grip as his hand moved against her, a finger now rubbing her sensitive nub. She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him to her, her hips moving rhythmically now. She found his lips again as she began pushing the jacket over his shoulders.

He decided he'd let her. He hated to admit to himself that his control was beginning to slip. She finally slipped his jacket off and he let it slide to the floor. He sat back straddling her hips and reached up to slowly loosen his black tie. He could magically remove his clothes too, but he loved teasing her, building her anticipation. She'd been even more eager than he had expected. He knew even she was surprised by her own behaviour. He slipped the tie over his head. Then one by one each button of his black shirt was undone.

She looked on, her mouth going dry. This was really happening. Her hands unconsciously going to his hips trying to pull him forward, trying to keep him there, not that he was going anywhere it seemed. The sequins of his striped pants scratched her legs and hips, drawing her attention downward. She saw the growing bulge in his tight pants. She bit her bottom lip, she felt the urge to cup and rub him there. How could these thoughts be going through her mind? She'd never done this before, any of it. Now she was starting to panic.

He tugged his shirt out from where it was tucked into his pants and took it off. He made some strangled sound in his throat when he saw her biting her lip. She looked so tantalizing to him, so innocent, but he knew there was something in her waiting to be set free. He grabbed her hand and held it against his member which was now straining against his pants. Her eyes jumped up to his in shock. He didn't stop to worry about her reaction. He bent and ran his tongue against the bottom lip that she'd been chewing, effectively stopping her before it began to bleed, sucking on it gently now. He began kissing her deeply and started to move her hand against him, coaxing her into relaxing and taking action herself. His hand left hers and seeing that she didn't withdraw it from him, went back to play with one of her breasts.

She was drowning in his kisses as her hand rubbed and squeezed him, the sequins of his pants scratching her palm. It was the strangest sensation, but she didn't care. The way his hips moved, pushing himself into her, told her she was bringing him pleasure and that made her not want to stop. She expected his body to be stone cold just because he didn't seem to be all that human, but instead his bare chest now against hers was giving off heat like flames. She ran her other hand over his back holding him to her then slid it around to his chest, feeling the subtle muscles moving beneath his skin. Her thumb flicked at one of his nipples.

He was really getting to the edge now. One thought and the rest of his clothes disappeared. Now fully naked, she jumped when she felt the soft velvet skin suddenly in her hand. But he pulled her hand aside.

"That's enough of that, little girl," he whispered. His voice had become a bit scratchy with the strain of controlling himself. He wanted nothing more than to burry himself in her hard and fast, but not this time. This time he'd be more of a gentleman. He knelt between her thighs nudging them a bit wider apart. He reached between them, feeling her readiness for him. He pushed a finger inside, drawing it out and then in a few times. Her hips bucked. Wetness coated his fingers. She was ready.

She was blushing violently now. This was embarrassing. She had no experience, but her body didn't seem to mind. It was clenching in anticipation. Her hips wouldn't remain still.

"Remember, shhh." A finger to his lips again as he positioned himself at her entrance and then holding her hips firmly to the mattress, he pushed inside.

She couldn't help it. A strangled cry started to escape her throat.

He quickly clamped a hand over her mouth. He glared into her wide eyes, observed her nostrils flaring as her breath quickened with the sharp pain, unable to breathe through her mouth for the moment. His lips at her ear whispered angrily, "What did I tell you?"

She swallowed hard. What had she gotten herself into? What would he do now that she disobeyed him? And he felt so big inside of her. She didn't think this could work.

He managed to get control of his sudden flare of anger and waited for her to adjust to him. Then he began to move as his hand slipped from her mouth. She let out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding as the pain was giving way to pleasure at his rhythmic thrusts. She wrapped her legs around him, clutching the sheets beside her as her head tipped back, exposing her throat to him.

He took the invitation and began to trail kisses along it as he increased the speed of his strokes. She was so exquisitely tight and hot around him. He didn't think he could hold on much longer.

The tension was building inside her until she thought she would come apart. Her hands now grasping at his body, running over his chest, sliding around his back, she clung on to him for dear life. She felt like she was on one of the rides at a carnival that was about to fly off the tracks at any moment.

Seeing her climax breaking over her, he fastened his mouth to hers to suffocate her scream. She clenched tightly around him and he exploded into her, stifling his own cry as he too climaxed.

When it was over, he withdrew from her body. She shivered as tremors still shuddered through her. He smiled down at her, a bit of a cunning, self-satisfied grin that he'd successfully taken control of her and gotten in her head. She'd subconsciously been longing for him for a while, not knowing what it was that had made her so restless lately and then she'd willingly submitted and given herself to him. But at the same time the smile held a tender affection. Something he wouldn't admit to himself and something she never saw as her eyes began to drift closed with exhaustion.

The cane appeared in his hand and with one wave and a thought, they were both dressed again. He whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, I'll be back to haunt your dreams again, little girl," he quietly chuckled. But he kissed the tip of her nose. With a hand outstretched towards his hat on the nightstand, it flew to him and he placed it on his head before turning the lock on her door again and disappearing into the night.


End file.
